To Join The Black Parade
by KayTheKilljoy
Summary: One day after college, Scarlet's life is turned upside down. Join her as she takes a whirlwind dive into a place she didn't even know existed and as she makes the biggest decision of her (undead) life. Does she wish to join The Black Parade?
1. Chapter 1

I have no idea what the hell happened.

One moment I was walking home after college and the next I was on the floor after some douchebag had shot me.

Hold on. Maybe I should start from the beginning and go through to the end...

Okay then. Hold on tight. 'Cause this is some crazy shit.

I had been at college all day. I was studying maths, physics and Spanish for my A Levels so that I could go to university and study physics, aiming to become an astrophysicist. I had had double physics before break then maths, followed by a free period before lunch, then another free period and, finally, Spanish. I had been relaxed all day, my college day having sped quickly away. Soon it was over, and I hadn't even realised it.

After college was over, me and a few of my friends had walked into town together, heading towards our houses. We soon had to split up and go our separate ways, and I waved goodbye as I walked off down the street I normally walk down to get to my house. I was walking past an alleyway when I was roughly grabbed by my collar and pulled inside. I screamed and kicked out, trying to get away from the person holding me, but was silenced by an elbow to the head and a hand being clamped down on my mouth. I kept struggling and squirming before suddenly stopping as I heard a click and saw a gun. My attacker pushed me against the wall carelessly with the gun pointed at my stomach. I didn't move nor speak, my eyes wide and full of fear as well as tears.

"Give me your money! Everything!" he yelled at me.

I couldn't move as I was shaking so much, but I still managed out a weak; "G-Got none..." Which was true. I had no money on me.

"Don't lie! Give me it!" he pressed the gun into my stomach as I struggled to stay upright.

"I have none!" I screamed at him, close to tears.

He growled and grabbed me by the neck, shaking me before pushing me down. I cried out as I connected with the cold tarmac covered ground before I was kicked onto my back roughly. I looked up and watched as the man emptied the contents of my school bag onto the ground next to me, growling when he saw that I had been telling the truth. He glared down at me and raised the gun.

"Scared, kid?" he snarled.

I let out a soft whimper, realising that tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"Thought so." was all he said before pulling the trigger twice and calmly walking away.

I stayed on my place on the ground, unable to move and barely able to breathe. I had no idea where he had hit, but I didn't care as I let my eyes slowly close whilst hearing something that sounded vaguely like drumming.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes snapped open and I gasped, looking up from where I was laying on the floor. The sky was dark and it seemed to be... snowing? I realised I could move and sat up, seriously confused. I looked down at myself, gasping once again when I saw that I was wearing my favourite clothes and that any evidence that I had been shot was gone. I slowly stood up and frowned, looking towards the entrance of the alleyway. I could definitely hear drumming now. I walked out of the alleyway and my mouth fell open in shock. The whole place looked like it had been bombed.

I definitely wasn't anywhere near home.

I looked in the direction that the drumming was coming from before starting to walk towards it. It didn't seem like a clever thing to do, but someone had to be drumming and causing the sound, meaning that I could find someone who could tell me where the hell I was. I kept stumbling as I walked, struggling to keep my footing on the piles of rubble that littered the ground. I kept walking for God knows how long. By the time I reached the end of the street, my feet were aching. Wearing Converse really wasn't a smart move to make whilst having to walk over rubble. But I didn't expect to see what I saw there.

There were thousands, if not millions, of people walking down a road. I had a strange urge to follow them and see where they were going, but quickly rethought that idea as I looked at them all closely. They were all wearing masks.

Skulls.

Dark faces.

Frightening faces.

One of them looked right at me and I froze. I realised it was a man as he held his hand out to me, ceasing his walk. Slowly, the whole mass of people stopped moving, most of them turning to look at me. I stayed still, frozen to the spot as the man who had first stopped cocked his head to the side, as if he was curious and confused. I took a small step back as tears clouded up my vision. The man took a small step towards me as I moved back, taking great care with his movements as if he were made of China. As he moved, I let out a small whimper and saw him tense up immediately. I spun round and started to run, wanting to get away from him, from them all. As soon as I started to run away, the drumming came to a sudden halt, but I didn't. I kept running, tripping over pieces of rubble before speedily getting up and continuing on. I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks and hear the sound of footsteps behind me.

"Kid!" I heard someone shout, but I just shook my head and continued running, not slowing down.

"Stop running!" another voice shouted, but I ignored that one too.

I kept running until I ran into something, the world going black as I fell down and hit my head hard on some rubble.


	3. Chapter 3

"...Go easy on her, Gee..." was the first thing I heard as I started to come to. I worked out that I must have only blacked out for a few minutes, since I was in an uncomfortable position on the cold, hard rubble.

"She ran away and stopped the parade!" a closer voice replied to the first.

"And?!" the first voice spoke again, "She's just a kid! Look at her! She's scared!"

I opened my eyes and groaned a little, not having to look around to know that the owners of the two voices had scurried off. I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder and I quickly turned to look at them whilst simultaneously shrugging their hand off. A guy with brown, curly hair, very close to an afro, was crouching next to me, a look of hurt on his face. He had a black military parade jacket on, with black trousers and some boots.

"Hey... Hey, calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you." he spoke softly as I tried to move away, gently grabbing my hand.

I slowly stopped moving, knowing that tears were still rolling down my cheeks. "Wh-Where am I...?" I shakily asked, not letting go of the guy's hand.

"Uh..." he turned around and shouted behind him, "Gee! Frankie! Mikey! Bob!"

I looked up as four other men walked over to me, all wearing near enough the same as Afro Guy.

"What is it, Ray?" one of the men with short, white hair asked, obviously annoyed.

Afro Guy, Ray, sighed from his place next to me, still holding my hand. "You tell her where she is, Gee. She doesn't know..."

White-hair-and-black-eyebrows Dude, Gee, looked at me quickly with his eyes wide. "You... You really don't know...?" I shook my head in response. "Well-" Gee started.

"Don't just tell and leave, Gerard. It's gonna be a shock." Ray butted in, looking and sounding very protective.

"Okay, okay." Gerard replied, crouching down in front of me. "Well... We're The Black Parade. This... This place doesn't really have a name. And... Um... You're... You're dead. You have to be dead to get here."

My eyes went wide, the hand that wasn't still holding Ray's unknowingly rising to my stomach. "I-I... Dead...?"

"Yeah." Gerard said with a straight face. "Dead."

Another man with black hair, who looked similar to Gerard, stepped forwards towards me. "Uh... Not to sound horrible, but... Do you have any idea of how you died...?"

"I..." I looked down at my stomach and the hand resting on it before shakily nodding. "I-I was shot... Twice... I was being mugged and he... I..." I felt Ray squeeze my hand a little.

"Oh... I... I was shot too." the man said, his voice sounding apologetic. "My name's Mikey, by the way. I'm Gerard's younger brother."

I nodded a little and looked up at him again before pointing at his chest, starting to calm down. "...You've got a medal..." It was pinned to his jacket, on show.

Mikey nodded and smiled a sad smile. "From the second world war. From when I died."

I bit my lip and nodded again, feeling more awkward than scared now.

"Hey, kid, uh... What's your name?" the voice from earlier spoke, it's owner standing next to Mikey.

"Scarlet. But people call me-" I picked up on my mistake and shook my head a little. "-called me Scar."

He nodded a little and smiled as Gerard stood up, standing the other side of Mikey. "Nice. I'm Frank, and that's Bob." he pointed at the final man, standing the other side of him. "But he doesn't talk much, so..." Frank shrugged.

I nodded and took in the appearance of them all. They all looked smart in their military style clothes, or uniforms as I guessed they were since all five of them were wearing them. They all seemed nice and kind, with Ray already seeming very protective over me. I kept looking at them, slipping into my own world for a moment.


	4. Chapter 4

"You feeling better now, Scar?" Gerard asked, looking down at me and snapping me out of my mini world. I nodded and stood up with Ray, not wanting to let go of his hand. Gerard smiled. "Good. 'Cause we've got something that we've gotta do. Follow us." And with that, all five of them started to walk off. I stayed close to Ray, walking with him and curious as to where they were leading me and what they were going to do.

We all kept on walking until we reached a massive float, set up like a stage. It was then that I saw that the large number of people I had walked into previously was behind the float, watching what we were all doing.

"...A parade..." I said to myself.

Gerard turned to me and smiled before climbing onto the float, followed by Frank, Mikey and Bob. Ray sighed as he finally let go of my hand before following the others as I stayed in front of the float. Each of them walked over to instruments that were set up on the float: Bob got behind a drum kit, Mikey picked up a bass, Ray and Frank picked up electric guitars and Gerard stood behind a microphone.

I watched them before frowning. "...There's a spare guitar..." I said whilst nodding at the said guitar.

Gerard practically beamed as he spoke into the microphone. "That's because... Scar... Will you join The Black Parade?"

My eyes went wide as Frank walked over to Gerard and stood next to him, holding a black jacket that was similar to all of theirs. "...Y-Yes..." I stuttered before smiling and speaking again. "Yes. I'll join The Black Parade."

Frank grinned and helped me up onto the float, expertly slipping the jacket onto me and leaving me to fasten it up. After I had done it up, Gerard slipped a medal over my neck. I looked up at him, no longer feeling scared of The Parade nor the followers. Frank returned to me with the spare guitar that I now realised was mine. Without warning, Gerard began singing and we all played along, knowledge of the chords to play almost magically appearing in my mind. The float started to move and I smiled as I looked ahead, knowing that I was happy where I was.

In The Black Parade.


End file.
